


love letters || naegami

by SKYEPHOBIC



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKYEPHOBIC/pseuds/SKYEPHOBIC
Summary: it's good to let out your feelings once in a while. just not to others.note from march 2021 : this is kinda old , i made it to cope with my own life so it isn't the best - i may rewrite it someday
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. prologue

Makoto was an average, untalented, brunette, who was attending Hope's Peak Academy, only by luck.

Byakuya was an intelligent, cold hearted heir, who was forced to attend Hope's Peak Academy.

He never thought he'd write essays on how much he loved the commoner.

Let alone fall in love with the ordinary boy at all.

**trigger warnings for what you will be reading .**

byakuya's backstory + family (which includes abuse and sexual assault/harassment . the second one isn't too common in this story , as it's more of just flashbacks)  
descriptions of vomit, blood, and bruises  
family death/death in general  
stalkers  
violence  
obsession  
underaged drinking (only in a few chapters)

this is my first time using ao3, i originally wrote this story on wattpad and am transferring it here. i apologize if anything is off/wrong.

**also, chihiro is trans in this story, and i use she/her pronouns for her. i am aware that she is not canonically trans. do not start discourse with me for this.**


	2. chapter one

It was a cold, October morning.

The sun hadn't rose yet. Most people were sleeping.

Not Byakuya Togami.

He spent most his nights and mornings just studying for an exam.

And that was for only one of his classes. He still had other classes he needed to study for.

He hadn't gotten sleep in days. He'd refused to go to any of his friend group's activities.

Yeah, surprising. The cold hearted boy had friends.

Celeste, a girl he had grown up with.

Kyoko, the girl's best friend.

And Makoto.

The boy that kept him up at night.

The boy he wished he could have.

But he couldn't. Family traditions came before friendships and love.

It's not like he loved **loved** Makoto, anyways.

Right?

As he continued to study for an algebra test, his head hit the table.

He had just passed out.

"It's already eight. Byakuya is usually here before all of us!" a brunette cried.

"I know," a lavender haired girl responded, "maybe he's just late."

"He had supposedly been studying for the past few weeks. He may have been too caught up and forgot about coming completely." said a girl with drills.

These were Byakuya's only friends.

"But I know Byakuya.. he wouldn't forget about something like this! Especially school!"

"We cannot do anything about his absence, Makoto. All we can do is hope he is alright."

"Celeste's right. Let's just go to class."

"Okay.."

Byakuya awoke to the loud sound of a door being slammed.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Wh-What?" the blonde managed to choke out, "What time is it..?"

"Ten in the goddamn morning."

"I.. I'm sorry.."

"Do not speak like a child."

"I apologize."

"Go get dressed. You know what? Just go."

"I-In these clothes..? It's freezing out there.."

"That will be your punishment. Go."

Being too afraid to defend himself, the heir grabbed his backpack, phone, and charger. He had slept in his shoes, which, sounds painful. Not only that, he was only wearing a T-shirt and some thin leggings.

His arms were covered in bruises. They had only appeared recently, and the cold only made them worse.

As he ran towards the front door, he heard a cold voice from behind him.

"And don't think you won't be punished when you come back, either."

He gulped before leaving for school.

What was he going to tell his class?

"I fell on my arms,"

It sounded like a stupid excuse.

But it wasn't like the class would care about his injuries, either.

He treated them like shit.

But either way, if a teacher saw him? What would he say?

He continued to worry until he saw a random girl outside his school.

"Hey, you."

"Huh? Me?" she had a ponytail, and seemed to be immune to the cold weather, as she was wearing shorts.

"Give me your sweater."

"What?"

"..give it to me."

"Do I know you?"

"Please." he muttered. "I can't.. I can't let-"

"Oh, your arms. You're trying to hide those, right?"

"..yes."

"Here," she handed the sweater to him, "I'm Aoi. Aoi Asahina. And you are?"

"Byakuya Togami."

"Alright. Seeya 'round, Byakuya!"

"But- your sweater,"

"You can keep it. I don't really care. I have to go to my class now, so, bye!"

"..goodbye."

He had to refuse the urge to be rude to get the sweater, the girl was nice in return. Maybe he could befriend the commoner?

Zipping up the red jacket, he made his way to his class. He didn't share any with Makoto, besides homeroom, which, he can admit, it did sort of hurt.

But he did share multiple with Celeste and Kyoko.

What excuses would he even use for being late?

It was now break time. A short, fifteen minute break. Byakuya awaited his friends by the fountain.

"Byakuya!" a familiar brunette's voice came from the distance.

The luckster hugged his friend tightly, "I was so worried about you! You didn't show up for homeroom, and Kyoko said you didn't show up to first period either!"

"Ah, my apologies, Makoto. Something came up,"

"Why do you smell funny?"

"Hm?"

"Who's.. who's sweater is this?"

"Aoi's."

"What? I thought.."

"I don't like her, if that is what you are assuming. I was cold and came to school unprepared. I barely even know the girl."

"Oh, okay. Why don't you take mine instead?"

"W-What?"

"I've never heard you stutter! You're gonna get sick, and her sweater isn't warming you up! Use mine!" Makoto demanded. "Plus, your face is all red!"

"F-Fine. Give it to me."

The shorter boy handed his friend his sweater.

"Wait, aren't you going to be cold?"

"I have another jacket in my bag,"

"Then why didn't you just give me that one, you idiot?"

"Because this one's warmer! And I care about you a lot, so.. take it!"

The heir's cheeks turned redder, "Thank you, Makoto."

"No problem, now wear it before you freeze! Your face is so red, should we go to the nurse's office?" the brunette asked, while looking around.

Byakuya quickly changed sweaters while the boy was distracted, "That wouldn't be necessary. I don't need some commoner to tell me I'm cold." 

"If you say so. Say, why were you late?"

"I.. don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you okay?"

"None of your concern."

"But it is, you're my friend."

He didn't respond.

Was it because he didn't want Makoto to know the truth?

Or the fact that being called a friend hurt like hell?

It didn't matter. He didn't want to open up.

_**He wasn't going to open up.** _

"Are you listening?" the brunette caught his attention once again.

His other friends, Celeste and Kyoko, had arrived. It seemed that the three were talking amongst themselves.

"No."

"We're gonna hang out at the treehouse later, if you wanna come!"

"Makoto, I believe he is probably busy studying this week again." Celeste puffed up her dress, "It is so hot out here."

"Well, I-"

"It isn't hot, your dress has many layers, and makes you feel hot." Kyoko replied.

"Your face makes me feel hot."

"My- My what?" she blushed slightly.

The pale girl smiled.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Mm. No."

Byakuya ignored the two's awful attempts at flirting, "I'll go."

"Hey, Byakuya?"

"What is it, Makoto?"

"When's the last time you slept?"

"What?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed. Tell m-"

The bell rang.

"-me afterschool."

"Fine."

"See you later!"

Byakuya didn't respond.

Why did the brunette caring about him make him feel so..

_..loved?_


	3. chapter two

The school day was over.

Makoto had forgotten about Byakuya needing to confirm when the last time he slept was.

At least that's what he hoped.

He waited for the brunette outside the school gates. Kyoko and her gothic friend were already there.

What was taking Makoto so long?

As if on que, the luckster himself came running towards the group.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" he waved.

"Hello, Makoto, you're awfully la- what happened with your eye?"

"What? What eye?" he turned away so the blonde couldn't see his face.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

"Look at me."

"Whaat? Why?"

Byakuya put his hands on the boy's shoulder and turned him harshly.

"Who did this to you?"

A bruise laid under his eye.

"No one."

"Naegi."

"..Mondo."

"Why did he do this to you?"

"I.. I don't wanna talk about it."

"I'll go talk to him right now." the heir turned away.

"N-No! You shouldn't!"

But he didn't listen. He had walked away.

"Where is he going?" Celeste looked at Makoto. "And what happened to your eye?"

"I.. I need to go for a bit. You guys just wait here!"

"Okay."

"Are they fighting?"

"Isn't that the guy I gave my sweater?"

"What's going on?"

Those sentences worried Makoto.

There was no way Byakuya Togami was fighting Mondo _fucking_ Owada.

Right?

"The blonde one's on the floor!"

"He's bleeding all over!"

"His glasses are broken!"

"Get a teacher!"

"Ma-Master Byakuya!"

Oh dear.

"Don't touch me, Toko!"

That..

That was **his** voice.

"The weak whore has his little girlfriend to help!"

And that was Mondo's.

What an unlucky situation.

"G-Guys! Stop fighting, please!" the brunette got in between the two.

"Makoto, get out of the way, you're going to get hurt!"

"I don't care! I need this fight to stop!"

"Mondo?" a feminine voice came from the distance.

"Mondo! What are you doing to that boy?" another said, it sounded more like yelling.

A girl with brown locks and a boy in a full white outfit grabbed onto Mondo's arms.

"I thought we told you violence wasn't the answer.."

"We need to get a nurse, quickly! Are you hurt, Mondo?"

"I'm not hurt, but legs over there was beaten like a bitch."

"Oh, my!" the girl ran over to Byakuya, "I'll go get a nurse for you."

"No thanks, plebian. I do not need some idiotic school nurse to tell me I am injured."

"Hey! Don't call her a fucking plebian, you asshole! I'll rip you to shreds!"

"Thank you for offering him that. He isn't used to talking to new people, I'm sorry." Makoto told the other brunette.

"It's okay. I hope your friend is alright though.."

"I'm Makoto Naegi, what's your name?"

"Chihiro Fujisaki. That's Mondo.. you already know that.. and that's Taka."

"I hope we can be friends, but for now, I need to take care of Byakuya. Bye, Chihiro,"

"Goodbye, Makoto."

Makoto pushed Toko away from both him and Byakuya, he already knew about the whole stalking thing. He thought she was kinda gross, but only because of what she had done.

"I told you not to talk to him, Byakuya!" he whispered aggressively, "Now your glasses are broken- plus, you're covered in bruises!"

"Well I-"

"No, let me finish. That was really stupid of you, y'know? You could've broken an arm. How are you going to explain to your parents why you're covered in bruises?"

Parents.

Right.

The blonde just chose not to respond.

_"How weak."_

_"What?"_

_"You're weak."_

_"No.. no I'm not."_

_"You won't tell him what he does."_

_"That doesn't make me weak."_

_"You're talking to yourself again."_

_"I know."_

_"What are you, insane?"_

_"No, I'm you."_

_"Exactly."_

Byakuya mentally spoke to himself a lot. It was normally self loathing.

As his friend basically dragged him back to Celeste and Kyoko, he let out a small sigh.

"I only fought because I cared about you."

"Alright! We're back," the luckster said with a smile.

"Took you long enough." the gambler puffed up her dress.

"Someone got himself into a fight."

"Not unusual for Byakuya." Kyoko responded calmly.

The group talked on their way to a not so far away tree house. All of them but Byakuya.

"Hey, aren't you coming up?" Makoto asked the heir once him, Celeste, and Kyoko were in the treehouse. It was at Makoto's house, his father had built it for him years ago, this was the group's hangout place.

He didn't respond.

"Byakuya?"

"Hey."

"Byakuya,"

"Byakuya!"

The sudden yelling made the blonde flinch. He looked up.

The brunette had climbed down from the treehouse, and was looking down at the sitting boy.

"Aren't you gonna come up with us? That's what we came for,"

"Are you not upset with me?"

"Huh?"

"You've never called me stupid. You don't want to see me at the moment, Naegi, trust me." he buried his face in his knees.

This is the most vulnerable Makoto had ever seen Byakuya. It wasn't even sad, something about the way he was acting just.. didn't seem right.

"I'm not mad at you. I was just scared you were badly hurt. Speaking of that, why don't we go inside and bandage you up a bit?"

"I can't see very well. It isn't a very good idea."

"So that's why you were holding onto my hand the whole way here.. Komaru might have some old glasses you could borrow?"

"I don't n-need your dumb commoner sister's glasses."

"Hey, I know you're not feeling good or whatever, but my sister isn't dumb."

"Go away."

"Fine, if that's what you want. Be stubborn. I'll just go back up there with Kyoko and Celeste."

"S-See if I care."

And so, he did.

"W-Wait, Makoto.."

But he was already with the others.

_"You're such an idiot."_

Why was it so hard for him to communicate his feelings to Makoto recently?

Everyday, it felt like he was developing something for the boy slowly.

But what?

The heir refused to cry. He shouldn't. He **couldn't**.

Instead, he passed out on the trunk of the tree. Probably from exhaustion.

It felt so lonely being without the luckster.


	4. chapter three

"Byakuya,"

The blonde was shaken awake, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry for acting so mean earlier. It's freezing out here and I don't want you to get sick."

"Makoto..?"

"Yeah, that's me. Come on, let's go inside for a while."

"Where are Celeste and Kyoko?"

"It's already seven. They left,"

Makoto began to help Byakuya up, to which, he snapped. "Do not touch me, commoner."

The brunette ignored him. He was probably still upset from earlier, anyways.

Naegi searched through his closet. "Alright, so I have sweatpants that might fit you.. and this one hoodie."

"I told you I'm fine, Makoto."

"These it is, then," he threw the clothes at his friend.

"I can barely see. I can't put these on."

"I'll help!"

"Wh-What?" the heir's face turned a shade of red.

"I can help you put it on! Lift your arms and I-"

"I-I don't need your help! E-Especially for something like this, idiot!"

"You don't need to be insecure about your body! Just lemme-"

"Makoto, get- get away from me-"

"Stand still!-"

"Let go-"

Komaru walked in on the two.

"Mom! Makoto and Byakuya are doing.. weird things!"

"Komaru! We're not-"

"We're not doing anything weird, your idiotic brother is refusing to get off of me-"

"Let me help you!"

The two fell on the floor, Makoto had collapsed onto the blonde's chest.

He started giggling, and that turned into non stop laughing.

Byakuya soon joined in, laughing with him.

It was like they were never upset with each other.

"Stay still, okay? I don't wanna hurt you."

"..okay,"

The luckster carefully bandaged the boy's hand, which he had injured when he had fallen at school. He flinched, the wound was somehow still open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, Makoto,"

He may have been cold, but when it came to Makoto, he was something else.

Despite calling him an idiot, and whatnot.

"There! All better. I'll go get Komaru's old glasses," the brunette left the room.

Byakuya looked around the room.

Unlike his own, it was decorated.

There were LED lights, posters- hell, there were even pictures of his friends.

Most of them were of him, which, he felt accomplished because of.

"I'm back!"

The shorter boy held up circular, oversized glasses.

"What are these?"

"Komaru's old glasses, see if you can see better!"

The heir obliged, "I can definitely see better with these,"

"Great! You can use those until you get new ones. You should probably go home now, it's late."

_"And don't think you won't be punished when you come back, either."_

"I.. can I stay awhile?"

"Huh? Weren't- weren't you convinced I lived in a peasant's house or something?"

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't mind staying here,"

"Like, overnight?"

"I.. would like that, yes."

"Okay, cool! Let me go let my mom know,"

Was this just a way to avoid being beaten?

Or did he really want to spend time with the lucky student?

He followed Naegi slowly, pushing the glasses up to his nose.

"Hi, mom! Can Byakuya stay over for night?"

"If his parents let him sleepover, then I don't see why not. You guys don't have school tomorro- Oh! Is this the boy you were telling me about the other day?"

"Yeah!"

"Hello, Byakuya." the woman held out a hand for him to shake.

"Hello." he shook it, not wanting to be rude to Naegi's mother. He couldn't make a bad impression.

"Makoto talks a lot about you and Sayaka, he's really glad you're his friend."

"Mooom.."

"I'm really glad I'm his friend, too."

_"Sayaka? Who's.. Sayaka?"_

"I'll let you two go do whatever you plan for the night, now. Make sure not to sleep too late!"

"We won't! Thanks mom!"

Makoto took his friend's hand in his own, and ran outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the treehouse!"

"Why are we going back there?"

"I have an idea of what we can do!"

The two climbed up into the treehouse.

The brunette reached for the flashlight on the ground, turned it on, and pointed it at some open juice boxes.

"What do you want us to do, Makoto, squish juice boxes?"

"No, but if you want, we can do that too!"

He directed the flashlight at something else.

There was a small speaker, it looked to be Celeste's with its design.

"This is Celeste's, but she left it here by accident. We could use it to play music!"

"What else would we do with it? It is a speaker, after all, stupid short-"

"I'm not short!"

"Whatever you say, shorty."

Teasing was common in the two's relationship. Height was often a topic they'd 'argue' about.

Makoto rolled his eyes with a smile, "Anyways, what do you wanna listen to?"

"I don't know. I don't listen to anything but romanti- I don't listen to music."

"Romantic songs? You got it!"

"I did not-"

"Shhh, there's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"Be quiet, will you? I don't like-"

Byakuya immediately recognized the song that was playing.

He mumbled the lyrics, just loud enough for his companion to hear.

The luckster got up, knowing the heir knew the song. He held out a hand for him to take.

"Huh?"

"Dance with me, Byakuya!"

"Wh-What?"

"C'mon! It'll be fun!

"That's childish. Togamis do not dance for fun."

"Aww.. please? For me?"

"Fine. Just this one song, okay?"

That was a lie.

The two spent hours dancing to romantic music, and enjoyed every single second of it.

Byakuya's favorite song began to play.

He mumbled the lyrics, "..show me that you love me too."

"Sing it louder!"

"Put your lips next to mine, dear."

"C'mon! Sing it!"

"Won't you kiss me once, baby?" the blonde's pale face flushed red. He was singing in front of a commoner for gods sake.

"Woo!"

"Just a kiss goodnight, maybe.."

He twirled the brunette.

"You and I will fall in love."

Their faces were so close.

He could of sworn he would've kissed the boy right there, right then.

That was, if Makoto didn't fall over.

"Gah!-"

"Ah, Makoto! Are you alright?"

The lucky student looked into the heir's cold blue eyes.

His hair was soaked in juice, and his friend was on top of him.

He started to giggle. The giggling turned into laughing.

Byakuya joined in, giggling softly.

That's when he realized it.

This wasn't just a small crush he'd get over.

He was in love with Makoto Naegi.

And he would be, for the rest of his life.


	5. chapter four

"There's juice on your face, stay still,"

"O-On you? Wouldn't- wouldn't you-"

Makoto ignored his friend's non-stop bickering, and wiped a bit of juice off his face.

"You wear makeup?"

Byakuya's face heated up, "Yes, I do. And that matters, why?"

"Your freckles are cute."

"E-Enough of that! I am- I am going to g-go wash my face!" the heir got off the boy, before rushing to the ladders, "I r-recommend you shower or wa-wash your hair, Makoto!"

"Hey, wait for me!" the brunette followed his companion inside.

Makoto entered the bathroom Byakuya was in, the bathroom that was connected to his room.

He removed his hoodie, and slowly began to remove his shirt.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing, Naegi?!"

"I'm gonna shower,"

"I am c-clearly still in here!" the blonde covered his face, which was flustered.

"We're both boys! It's fi-"

"I will be ex-exiting the bathroom! If you need me I shall be in your room, watching your st-stupid plebian television!"

"Okay, good luck figuring out how that works,"

"What?"

"Good luuuuck!"

The boy closed the bathroom's door, leaving Byakuya alone in his room.

_"Stupid Makoto. Is he trying to get me to blush?"_

He reached for the remote, and attempted to turn on the TV.

But it didn't work.

Were the batteries dead? Was the remote broken?

He shook the stupid thing around, but it still refused to work.

He sighed, before looking around Makoto's room again.

He settled for a book on romance he found in one of the lucky boy's shelves, sitting down against the front of the bedframe to read it.

The blonde knew little to nothing about romance, so it would be somewhat helpful.

Why were all these chapters on cishets?!

Byakuya kept flipping the pages, looking for some type of info on liking someone of the gender.

Nothing! Just girls and boys in love! What's up with the media and heteros?

He groaned.

"I can't give up yet. I need to figure out what's wrong with me."

_"What's.. wrong with me?"_

_"Is.. is liking boys.. bad?"_

_"Am I.. a bad person.."_

_"..for liking boys?"_

He stared into the void for what seemed like days.

_"I can't be."_

_"What.. what would he think?"_

_"I.. have to love women."_

_"It's the only way I can lead the company.. right?"_

_"I really, really don't want to."_

_"I just want to hold Makoto in my arms."_

_"What would people do if they knew?"_

He was nervous about what would happen to him if anyone found out.

"Hey, Byakuyaaa.." the small brunette had been trying to get his friend's attention for the past few minutes, but nothing was working.

"Byakuya.."

"Byakuya!"

"Huh? Wh-What?" the heir was obviously started by the sudden yelling, his breathing was slightly shaky.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to actually scare you."

"I am fine, Makoto."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty out of it when I tried getting your attention, too."

"I assure you-" he turned to the luckster, "I am- w-whAHAAUHAUA??"

"What?"

"You- You are not- Wearing- a shirt!" he choked out, his face was once again flushed with blush.

"Yeah, I don't sleep with shirts on,"

"It is c-cold! And- and- you have a guest over!"

"Yeahhhh.. but we're close! And I have a heater, and a bunch of blankets!"

"I s-suppose it is.. alright, then." he couldn't take his eyes off the boy, which, he really wish he could. "I shall m-make my spot on the floor to sleep."

"You don't have to do that,"

"Then where else am I supposed to sleep? I refuse to do so on your peasant couch."

"Sleep on my bed,"

"And leave you to sleep on this disgusting floor, or out there in the cold? Never in a million worlds."

"Then we sleep together," Makoto shrugged before flopping onto his bed, "there's enough space for both of us."

"That is an awful idea." Byakuya pushed the oversized glasses up to his nose, "We cannot fit."

"We won't know until we try!"

The heir sighed before carefully taking off the glasses, which, he put on the nightstand beside the bed, and laying down next to the boy next to him.

_"What a stupid cliché. I'm lucky to have this happen, but this happens in every romance movie and story there is."_

"See? I told you!"

"What time is it?"

"Uhh, one in the morning, I think?"

"Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight!" the brunette turned off his desk lamp.

Half an hour went by.

"Byakuya?"

"It's two in the goddamn morning. What do you want?"

"Oh, you're still awake,"

"I have been."

"Cool.."

"Byakuyaaa.."

"What in fucking hell do you want? I am trying to sleep."

"I'm cold.."

"Put on a shirt, you imbecile."

"I'm too tired to get up.."

"What do you want me to do? I am not getting it for you."

"..hold me,"

"Wh-What?"

"Pleeaseee?"

"Makoto-"

The luckster turned to his blonde friend, looking up at his cold, blue eyes.

He fluttered his rather feminine eyelashes, as a way to convince his rather flustered companion.

"-fine."

"Yay!"

"You're lucky I'm even doing this." Byakuya wrapped his arms around the shorter boy slowly.

"I know! I am the super high school lucky student, did you forget?"

"I could never forget someone like-"

"Aww, that's.. the sweetest thing you've ever said to me,"

"-you, who wouldn't leave me alone for a second all throughout the first year of high school."

"Oh,"

"Which, turned out to be a good thing, after all. I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world."

"Mmm,"

"What are you doing?"

Makoto nuzzled the heir's chest, "Nooothing.."

"G-Goodnight to you too, th-then.."

"Goodnight! I love you!"

"I-I uhm, love you too, Makoto."

He had never said that to anyone before.

And while the brunette meant it as a friend, Byakuya didn't.

Oh, how he wish he could get over this stupid crush.

The blonde had trouble sleeping, he wish he had just gone home and avoided this all.

Maybe he wouldn't have realized his crush had gotten out of hand?

It was already four in the morning, and he didn't wanna wake up Makoto to say he had to leave for no reason.

He slowly put his hand on the luckster's head before gently brushing his hair out with his fingers.

Do friends do this?

They have too.. right?

Right.


	6. chapter five

The blonde awoke to his companion shaking him roughly.

"What is it Makoto? What the hell are you doing?" he yawned, his words slurred.

"Your phone won't stop going off! It's been like that since nine!"

"What time is it..?"

"Ten thirty or something, I think,"

"That late already?" he grabbed the oversized glasses and put them on.

Makoto didn't answer.

"Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing with my phone?"

"Oh, I just told your dad you were over here!"

"You did what?"

"I thought you told him you were staying over for the n-"

Byakuya snatched his phone from the boy aggressively.

"hi!! this is byakuyas friend, makoto!! hes currently at my house, he'll be home before nighttime!! (^▽^)"

"Oh god."

"-night. Is something wrong? You look.."

"Like shit? I know, Makoto. You woke me up in an awful way, and sent my parent a message without my permission."

"..scared. I'm sorry. I really didn't know."

The heir let out a stressful sigh, not really knowing what he would do. His father had already seen the message, there was no going back.

"Why are you so upset though? Are you gonna get in trouble for staying over without permission?"

"That's not it. I just," he inhaled deeply, "I do not have to explain it to someone like you."

"If you say sooo.."

"Now, put on a shirt." the taller boy got up and went into the bathroom.

"Fiiine.."

A few minutes later, Byakuya came out of the bathroom.

"Welcome back! My mom made us breakfast, c'mon!"

"I do not eat commoner food, Naeg-"

But Makoto was already dragging him into their dining room.

Komaru was already there, eating what looked to be pancakes and eggs. She ate so violently, it almost scared the affluent progeny.

He had met the girl the first time he came over, so around three years ago. She was tolerable, at best.

The luckster sat down next to his sister, and Byakuya sat next to him.

Makoto ate rather quickly.

"Huh? Whare fou starin?" the brunette said, his mouth full.

"Do not speak with your mouth full. What are you eating so quickly for?"

"Babdhaefebjkafnajlfsugjnkfsmfnajfkbsgfk!"

"What?"

The boy swallowed his food, "So we can go do something fun soon!"

"Fun? What.. do you mean by that?"

The wording just.. brought back so many memories.

But he couldn't act up now.

Especially not in front of his crush and his sister.

"I was thinking we could go to the park, or-"

"Nuhuh! You guys can't go to the park, that's where me and Toko are going!" Komaru spoke up.

"Oh, then, hmm.."

"You and Toko?"

"Yeah! We're best friends."

"Huh." Byakuya mumbled in response, he began to eat.

When the two finished their meals, Komaru was already off to her see her friend.

"Have you decided where we're going to go?"

"Yep! Oh, and here!" Makoto handed his friend the clothes he had dirtied yesterday.

"Did you wash these?"

"Mhm! Before you woke up, I thought it would be nice to.. y'know,"

"..thank you,"

"Yeah! No problem! Go change so we can leave!"

The blonde boy's energy was not nearly as high as Naegi's, but he did crack a little smile. "Okay,"

Once he was in his regular clothes, he and Makoto left the house.

"Where are we going? And- why do you have a bag of bread, Makoto?" the heir asked as they walked.

"You'll see!"

They soon arrived at their destination, it seemed to be a little park with a pond.

"Ohh! The duckies!" the brunette ran close to the pond, getting the loaves of bread he had taken with him. He began to feed them.

"Is this your ideal of fun?"

"It can be!" C'mon, sit with me!"

Byakuya let out a soft sigh before kneeling down next to the boy. "I am not going to get my clothes dirty,"

"Aww, okay! At least we're together," Makoto rested against the blonde.

Which, resulted in him becoming a flustered mess once again. "I s-suppose so."

Why was it so hard to contain his feelings around the lucky student?

"Hah! Queers!"

"H-Hiyoko! D-Don't sa-say that!"

"Ibuki! Look at them!"

"Wooah! Boys in looove!"

The two looked at the group of girls.

There was one with two large pigtails, another with uneven purple hair, and the last one had.. horns?

"Oh, we're not dating," Makoto spoke up.

"Aww, I thought you were so cute together!" the girl with horns sighed.

"Huh, could've sworn blondie was gonna kiss mister ordinary over here," the shortest mumbled.

"H-Hiyokooo! N-Noooo! Don't s-say that!"

"Who even are you three?" Byakuya said, somewhat upset.

"I'm Ibuki Mioda!"

"M-Mikan.. Tsumiki..."

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"If you're not going to tell me, then leave."

"Fine,"

"H-Hiyoko-"

The blonde brat took the bag of bread the lucky student was holding, and walked off. Mikan apologized for the girl's actions before leaving with Ibuki.

"What the fuck was that about? How obnoxious." the heir huffed.

"My bread.."

"Don't tell me you're ACTUALLY upset that she took that."

"..well-"

"Naegi."

"-kinda. I really liked feeding the ducks, okay?"

The affluent progeny sighed before standing up.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Wait here,"

A few minutes had passed, and the blonde had come back. He handed the shorter boy a new bag of bread.

"Where did you get this?" Makoto's eyes lit up with happiness.

"I went to the nearest grocery store. Apparently there are no vendors who sell bread nearby."

"You went- you walked that far just to get me some bread? You really didn't have to! Now I feel bad.. how can I repay you?"

"You don't need to repay me, I'm rich."

"No, I know that! I mean.. you went that far just to get me this."

"It's fine, Makoto. As long as you're happy feeding these- stupid birds, I'll be alright. Plus, it wasn't that far, anyways." the taller boy sat down next to him.

"You're too sweet."

Byakuya could've sworn he saw the luckster blush before he looked away.


	7. chapter six

The two boys' day was full of whatever Makoto had planned. It varied from small activities at the park to almost making his friend fall out of a paddleboat.

But the day was over now.

The sky was coated in beautiful stars, the moon shone/shined brightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home? It's cold out there!" the brunette whined as Byakuya walked out of the house's front door.

"I assure you, I will be fine, Makoto."

"At least take one of my jackets! I don't want you to get sick!"

"If that's what it'll take for you to let me leave, give it to me."

The luckster pulled out a jacket from what looked to be thin air, but there was probably a logical explanation for it. It was obviously too big for Makoto, since it would fit Byakuya.

"Stay safe, okay? Send me a message if anything's wrong, I'll come get you as soon as possible."

"I told you I'll be alright. You don't need to worry,"

"Just making sure. Love you."

"..I love you too,"

The blonde boy left afterwards.

He opened the door to his mansion as quiet as possible.

He slowly made his way towards the stairs, which had lead to his room, trying to avoid being seen.

But, alas, his attempt was to no avail.

"I can hear you."

Byakuya cursed under his breath, and stopped moving.

"Where were you?"

"I was with.. a fr-friend."

"A friend, hm? What's his name?"

"Makoto. Makoto Naegi." he swiftly began to go up the stairs again, but felt a cold hand wrap around his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"T-To my room."

"Don't stutter."

The sound Byakuya being slapped echoed through the oddly quiet mansion, the shorter boy let out a small 'ow'.

"You are not to be more than acquaintances with any of your classmates, is that understood?"

"B-But.. he's-"

"The brunette, right? Not only is he a poor, ordinary boy, he makes you look soft, he-"

"Don't t-talk about him like that,"

Talking back only led him to being punched in the stomach, which made the vulnerable boy cough.

"I'm g-going to my room, now,"

"Tch, weak." he heard his father whisper, before he made his escape.

The heir made his way to his room, closed the door, and slid down on the door.

_"Why me?"_

_"Why am I so weak?"_

_"What did I do wrong?"_

_"What am I going to do when he finds out I'm in love with Makoto?"_

_"I'll never see the light of day again."_

Byakuya reached for a notebook Makoto had bought for him the other day.

"You can use this to write down your feelings!" the brunette had told him.

"Write down my feelings my ass. How do I even do that?" he mumbled, before reaching for a pen on the floor.

Little did he know that would be the beginning of his hundreds of love letters.

_Dear Makoto Naegi,_

_I am so in love with you, and I have been for years._

_When you looked at me with that sweet smile in middle school, I felt my heart melt. I know we didn't actually interact until high school, but I have always admired you._

_Your beautiful brunette locks, your sweet olive green eyes. You're very pretty, and I hope you know that._

_Pretty is not a word I use often, let alone for you. Believe me, I know it's surprising that I have fallen for someone like you, too._

_But you're just so cute._

_You make me smile, and you blow my worries away._

_You were the first person to make me laugh._

_The first person to hug me._

_The first person I fell in love with._

_I don't see how someone couldn't love you._

_I've had these feelings for way too long. I feel awful for liking a boy, but there is no way I can just remove these._

_I know you don't feel the same, I'd just like to let you know._

He threw the pen and notebook aside, realizing how much better he felt now that he had let everything out.

He reread what he had wrote over and over again, realizing there was no getting out of this.. love for his best friend.

Why couldn't he have fallen for Celestia? Or even Kyoko?

Why did it **have** to be Makoto?

The blonde forced himself up, and sat on his bed.

Despite being in a million dollar mansion, his bedroom was plain, boring even.

He opened his window, and set his elbows on the windowsill.

His phone, which had been in his pocket, let out a small ring.

**New Message from Makoto <3**

**hey!! i just wanted to say i'm really sorry for earlier today. is your dad mad at you or anything : <**

He let out a sigh and decided to reply back.

**Just a bit, but I don't really care what he thinks. Why are you asking?**

Of course, that was a lie, he cared about every little thing his dad said about him- but Makoto wasn't allowed to know that.

**just a bit worried, yknow? what about your mom?**

**I don't have a mom.**

He sent that without thinking.

**what?  
Read at 10:42 PM**

Now he would have to explain the whole sibling situation, what happened to his mother- so much more.

**byakuya? you there?  
Read at 10:43 PM**

The heir put his phone down onto his bed, and looked out the window again.

**hey it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. i understand.  
Read at 10:43 PM**

He slowly drifted off to sleep, with his phone on, and arms on the windowsill. It was pretty unsafe, but he didn't care.

**byakuya it's okay**

**hey are you there  
did you fall asleep?**

**i'll see you tomorrow okay?**

**goodnight**

**Read at 11:32 PM**

Soft snores exited the blonde's mouth as he dreamt of him and his beloved.


	8. chapter seven

Sunday went by quickly. Byakuya (surprisingly) didn't fall out his window for sleeping the way he did.

He also wasn't allowed to leave the mansion for the whole day, so he was left feeling empty.

He didn't bother turning on his phone the whole day. He wasn't willing to explain to Makoto the whole "I fucking fought all my siblings and lost my mother" to him. It'd be better if he explained it in person.

So he waited till Monday.

"Good morning, 'Kuya!"

"Good morning, Makoto."

"I had so much fun yesterday! Hanging out with my best friend is so fun!"

_"Best friend?"_

Byakuya had mixed emotions.

_"You completely forgot about my trauma and past because of a friend."_

_"..and I thought I was your best friend?"_

_"What do you consider me?"_

_"An acquaintance?"_

"Heeey! Are you listening?" the shorter boy said, trying to get his companion's attention.

"I am now."

"She's so sweet, and I've known her for like- ever! She's so cool.."

"Good for you."

"You sound upset-"

"Go to class, Makoto."

Byakuya left without saying another word.

_"How do you expect him to like you if you treat him like shit?"_

_"You're an awful friend."_

Homeroom was the second class the heir had, if you could even consider it a class. He shared it with Makoto, maybe he could apologize.

He sat in his seat, which was in the front, due to it being easier to catch him if he were to insult anyone. He was also wearing a new pair of white glasses, since he had many pairs in his closet.

The luckster sat right next to him.

"Hey, Makoto,"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say-"

"Excuse me! Everyone listen to me!" their teacher, Monokuma, said loudly. His hair was split in two different colors, and he always wore the same bear ears headband. "Today we have a new student joining us! Two new students, actually!"

A blue haired girl came into the room, and a taller girl with black hair followed.

Byakuya looked over at Makoto, who was bouncing in his seat.

_"Does he know one of them?"_

_"What if-"_

"Please introduce yourselves, ladies,"

"I'm Mukuro. Mukuro Ikusaba." the taller one spoke.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono!"

"I need two of you to show these girls around, would anyone like to volunteer?"

"Me! I can show Sayaka around!" the brunette raised his hand.

_"Oh, fuck."_

"Thank you for volunteering, mister Naegi!" Monokuma clasped his hands together. "And you, Byakuya,"

_"Nononononononononono-"_

"You'll show Mukuro around! You two already have the same classes, same with Sayaka and Makoto. Byakuya, you need to sit in the back,"

"I need to what?" the blonde snarled.

"Sit in the back with Mukuro, Sayaka will take your seat."

"That's stupid. I'm not going to switch seats just to show some girl around the school and let an idiot sit where I used to."

"Sayaka isn't an idiot, cut it out." Makoto said, a bit of anger in his voice.

"She sure looks like one."

"Well, she's not. She's my best friend,"

"Then you two are both idiots."

"You're the idiot,"

Everyone was staring at them.

Byakuya made it seem like he could take it, but on the inside, he felt like he was about to cry.

_"If I say something wrong they'll all laugh,"_

_"Makoto will leave because I'm stubborn."_

_"This'll all be my fault, huh?"_

The affluent progeny's head had suddenly fallen onto the desk- making everyone gasp.

"Both of you, enough! Byakuya, look at me,"

No response.

Makoto looked absolutely terrified, did he just kill someone with his own words..?

"Byakuya? Can you hear me?"

Multiple whispers went around the room.

"Did he pass out?"

"He's probably faking it,"

"Is he dead?"

Monokuma lifted the boy's head gently, to see that his eyes were closed and his nose was bleeding.

"He probably just passed out from exhaustion, I'll talk with his parents later. Aoi and Sakura, could you take him to the nurse's office please?"

"Sure thing!"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

The lucky student watched as the martial artist picked up his friend, and walked out of the room, with Aoi following.

"Now, miss Maizono, you may sit in his seat! You might wanna clean it beforehand though." the teacher then pointed at two seats in the back, "Mukuro, you can sit in either of those seats. Now, we can all introduce ourselves to the new students!"

So, each student went on one by one introducing themselves.

Leon, the ultimate baseball star, had hit on both girls a couple of times- but that happens a lot.

It was now time for the girls to properly introduce themselves.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono! But you all already know that, hehe.. I'm the ultimate pop sensation!"

"..Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate solider."

Most people were focused on Sayaka, asking her questions. Mukuro was left to talk with Chihiro, which she didn't mind.

Byakuya didn't wake up until lunch, meaning his break, third, and fourth class had already passed.

"Ah, you're awake,"

"Ikusaba?"

"Yeah. That's me,"

"And me too," a small girl behind Mukuro mumbled.

"Yeah, Chihiro's here too. She insisted on showing me around since you were knocked out.

"Why are you two here?"

"Monokuma urged we see you after you woke up."

"Yeah,"

"Idiotic."

"Mhm, yeah, okay. Get up,"

"And who are you to command me?"

"G-Guys.. please don't fight.." the programmer said softly.

"Fine," Byakuya got up.

"Do you wanna hang out with me and Mukuro?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Mondo got in trouble during break and Taka is monitoring the halls.."

"Sayaka is hanging out with Makoto."

"Seriously? He's hanging out with HER? What's so special about her?"

"Calm down, do you want to hang out or not?"

"Are Celeste and Kyoko bus-"

"They're making out behind the school."

"-then yes, I will be with you guys, just this once."

"Yay!" the shortest girl clapped softly.

"Alright. I already picked a spot, c'mon."

"E-Excuse m-me! Before you g-go, p-please bring him b-ba-back h-here if he p-passes out again!" someone with purple hair entered the room.

"Aren't you the one I saw at the park-"

"Kyaah! I-I'm sorry- F-Forgive m-me!" she ran off after that.

The small group of three left the nurse's office, and began to walk through the halls.


	9. chapter eight

"Hey, Byakuya?" Mukuro asked, while they walked through the school's empty hallways. Everyone was outside at the moment.

"What do you what, plebian?"

"That Makoto kid, you two are close, aren't you?"

"Yes, and what about it? He is the only tolerable commoner here, besides Celeste and maybe Kyoko."

"You love him, don't you?"

"..what are you talking about?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"W-Where did you get that idea? He's my best fr- an acquaintance, and nothing more!"

Chihiro began to walk a little slower, "Ah, we had an idea that you-"

"That I what? Have a crush on Makoto? Like boys and feel like complete shit because of it? Feel like the oblivious idiot I'm in love with won't ever feel the same?"

"P-Please calm down!" she mumbled.

"Look, we get it. You're in love with your best friend,"

Byakuya sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, it depends. We analyzed it-"

"What do you need to be so nosy for? Why is my love life so important to you two!"

"-because we were bored."

"Do you think digging into my personal life is entertaining? Do you think I want people to know I like guys?!"

"Stop yelling."

"W-We only want to help.." the programmer fidgeted with her hands.

"Help? I don't need help from anyone. I am a Togami-"

"Who knows nothing on romance," the solider crossed her arms, "and is in denial."

"-okay then maybe I need a bit of help." he whispered, he was embarrassed that he needed help from two girls who found it fun to invade his privacy.

"Great!" Chihiro said happily, "I know that probably wasn't easy for you to say.. but I promise we'll keep your secret! You're our friend!"

"Friend?"

"Yeah." Mukuro pulled out a knife, as a way to say 'if you hurt Chihiro I'll hurt you', "We're friends."

"I can tolerate that." the heir mumbled, feeling a bit threatened.

"And- and also! I'll tell you one of my secrets!" the short brunette smiled, "I'm trans. I was born as a guy but I feel like a girl, if you know what I mean.."

"Hm,"

"I h-hope that doesn't change your opinion of me! Mondo and Taka already know b-but besides that.. please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, I won't. I've always seen you as a female and this knowledge changes nothing, because you're a girl either way."

Mukuro smiled and put her weapon away, while the small programmer looked like she was about to cry from happiness.

"Th-Thank you! Th-Thank you so much!"

"I suppose it is my turn to tell a secret too, hm? I'm twin sisters with Junko."

"Junko? Junko Enoshima?"

"Yeah."

"Never would have expected that."

"Why? Do you have a thing for my little sister?"

"I like boys. Your sister is weird. She smells like abso-"

Byakuya had bumped into someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry! Here, let me-"

The blue haired girl stared at the heir, who stared back.

"You're the one who called me an idiot in class!"

"Congratulations on realizing that. Never would've thought someone as stupid as you could figure it out."

"I'm not stupid! What did I do to you?"

"Pl-Please stop arguing!" Chihiro tried to defuse the fight, but only got pushed away.

"Both of you. Enough." Mukuro went in between the two.

"What's going on?" a small brunette came from behind Sayaka. "Oh, Byakuya! You're awake! Are you alright? I'm so sorry I was arguing with you,"

He held the heir's hands gently within his own, making the taller boy's face slowly heat up. Of course, Makoto being the oblivious idiot he is, he didn't notice. "..it's fine, and I am too. There is no need to worry."

"Are you sure? Why did you pass out like that?"

"It was probably just from being tired. Like I said, it's nothing to worry about,"

The lucky student wrapped his arms around one of Byakuya's as he lead him outside of the hallways. He had completely forgotten about hanging out with Sayaka, and Byakuya didn't care about leaving Mukuro and Chihiro.

The singer watched as her romantic interest and rival walked away from her.

"That isn't fair at all." she mumbled, before turning to see Mukuro once again. "Oh, hi Mukuro! And your name is Chihiro, right?"

"Hi," Chihiro waved softly.

"That blonde guy is something else.. what did I even do to him?" Sayaka crossed her arms, "Anywaaays, do you guys wanna hang out? I was gonna talk with Makoto but he went with that jerk instead,"

"I don't see why not. I only came to this school because you're my best friend, after all,"

"I'd love to hang out!" the programmer smiled.

"Cool! I brought lunch for me and Mukuro, but I can share a bit with you if you don't have any!"

The three girls walked outside.

Makoto and Byakuya sat by their usual spot, near the fountain. Byakuya listened to Makoto talk about his classes until he asked a sudden question.

"Would it be okay if I hung out with Sayaka tomorrow? She just moved to this school and I've known her since middle school, so.."

_"Of course that's what he'd ask. He doesn't like being your friend, anyways."_

"That would be fine."

"Really?" the brunette's face lit up.

"It's not like it's my choice, anyways."

"Great! I can see you the day after, we can have like- a pattern!"

"A pattern?"

"I spend lunch with you on one day, and then with Sayaka the next!"

"If that's what you really want, then fine," the heir's voice was passive aggressive, showing he didn't like the idea. But Makoto, of course, didn't notice.

"Awesome," the lucky student smiled, before the bell rang. "I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom, okay?"

"See you later,"

"Bye!" and with that, the oblivious boy left to his next class.


	10. chapter nine

Weeks had passed, months even. The cold winter months had gotten better, as it was now getting closer to summer. Currently it was spring, and it had been pretty warm recently.

Byakuya had still been writing love letters. What better way to avoid talking about your feelings than to write your life away?

But besides the boy's unrequited feelings, Celeste and Kyoko revealed they were dating, and have been for almost a year. 

And while Byakuya was glad that the two were happy, he was also extremely jealous. He'd been wishing that Makoto realized how much the heir actually liked him so he wouldn't have to confess himself.

But nope, he'd always brush it off with that oblivious shit eating smile.

"Oh, you really are my best friend!" enough with that.

And while it really hurt the blonde for his love interest to be so blind, he had rivals.

Of course, Sayaka made it obvious she had a thing for the brunette, but others had liked the boy, too.

Mikan Tsumiki, from the grade below, seemed to be obsessed with the lucky student, despite them not talking often.

So has Mahiru Koizumi, who was in most of the boy's classes. She was supposedly "advanced" and had skipped a grade. She appeared to care way too much about him.

Akane Owari had left him sweets on his desk for the past few days, which, seems like a romantic gesture if you think about it hard enough.

Hell, even that Ibuki Mioda girl showed interest in the brunette too.

And while he knows it sounds selfish, he believes other girls shouldn't be crushing on Makoto.

_"I mean, they barely even know him."_

He thought, as he scribbled down his feelings for the shorter boy on a piece of paper once again.

The school day was already over, he was left with cleaning duty and decided to write instead, since, he had grown accustom to other people cleaning for him. He'd clean later.

He didn't hear the girl who had walked into the room.

She aggressively pulled away the paper he was writing on, "Ohh, what's this?"

"Give that back!" Byakuya got up from his seat quickly, looking at who had taken his note.

It was none other than Sayaka.

She put one of her hands on his face to keep him from taking the paper, "You like Makoto?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh my! You really love him!"

"Sayaka, give that back!"

"Mm, nope!" the singer removed her hand and moved out of the way, making the blonde fall onto the floor.

She stuffed the note into the top of her skirt, which, was a way to keep Byakuya from getting it back. 

"See you later!" she smiled before running off.

Well, that just happened.

The heir just stood still. He felt like he couldn't move.

What was he supposed to do?

He couldn't take it back.

He couldn't even ask for it back.

What did she plan to do with the note anyways?

The boy sighed shakily and ruffled his hair with his fingers.

This couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

It was the next day, Byakuya didn't see Makoto waiting in front of the school for him. He was already used to not seeing Celeste and Kyoko there, but Makoto? He'd see the boy daily, even if it was just for a few minutes.

He would have waited for the brunette, but it was already pretty late. He made his way inside the school.

Many people were bunched up in the hallway. What was the meaning of this?

He pushed through them, and looked at what was going on.

It was Makoto, in front of his locker.

He was holding a note.

_**His note.** _

How did he get that?

What would he think?

Byakuya slowly began to panic mentally.

Sayaka came up from behind him.

"So, what do you say, Makoto?"

"Of course I'll go out with you! I.. I can't believe you wrote all of this!"

_"What?"_

"I'm glad! It took a while for me to write this out.. I didn't know how to express my feelings for you!"

"At least you confessed! I mean, I would've never been able to do that,"

The 'audience' of theirs clapped and cheered for the new couple while the affluent progeny just stared at the two.

He felt like crying, which, he obviously couldn't, at least not in front of these bunches of people.

Instead, he made his way out of the crowd and left to his class.

He couldn't pay attention.

It was only Tuesday, but he could tell the rest of the day would be awful.

Who knew his own letters would be used against him?

The blonde had a test to do today, which, he very obviously failed due to his thoughts being all over the place.

He wanted to get over it. He _**had**_ to get over it.

Byakuya didn't even bother trying to speak with Makoto in homeroom. He was too caught up with his new singing bitch anyways.

He knew the lucky student would be with his partner during break and lunch as well, there was no point in trying to talk with him.

He went the whole week without even seeing Makoto. He was too caught up with being with his girlfriend all all the time, wasn't he?

The heir continued to write love letters even if he knew the short brunette would never feel the same.

At least, that's what he thought.


	11. chapter ten

Too much happened in such a short time.

Celeste began skipping classes, which, didn't make Kyoko very happy.

Sayaka was becoming more popular by the second, and so was Makoto.

The popularity had gotten to his head. He rarely even spoke with Byakuya anymore.

Speaking of Byakuya, the poor boy had spent most of his days in school or locked in his room. He only ever spoke with Mukuro and Chihiro.

And while he wasn't actually poor, you could guess that he was. The blonde seemed miserable.

You could catch the heir mumbling to himself every now and then. It was almost sad.

Though, he was still pretty snobby, he had gotten way more quiet.

He hadn't lost feelings for his 'best friend' yet, despite the fact they've been away from each other for a while.

All that in less than three weeks.

Today, Makoto had asked to come over to his place through text. It was the first time he had heard from the boy in a while.

And while he wished to hang out with his crush, his father was home. It was a warm Sunday afternoon, he was doing paperwork.

**Can I go to your place instead?**

**oh!! sure!!✧♡(◕‿◕✿)**

He smiled at the message. The boy may have changed due to the lots of attention he was getting, but he was still sweet at heart.

**What time do you want me to come over?**

**right now is fine (◍＞◡＜◍)⋈。✧♡ !!**

Alright, I'm on my way.

He put on his shoes and wondered how he was supposed to get out without his dad catching him.

He looked at the window.

_"No, that'd be stupid. My room is on the fourth floor, how much of an idiot am I to even consider that?"_

He slowly snuck out of his room, and walked down the many stairs.

Surprising how his loud footsteps didn't get his dad's attention or anything. Convenient, but sort of unrealistic.

He quietly opened the huge front doors and proceeded to leave. Lucky for him, he didn't get caught.

Making his way to Makoto's house, he realized how many people where staring at him.

_"Plebeians. Do they want my money or something?"_

Maybe it was because of what he was wearing?

The affluent progeny wore wide-leg beige jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a white collar, which, was pretty out of character for him. But he wanted to see Makoto as soon as possible, and didn't bother changing.

Or was it his face? He did look sleep deprived, and his eyebags were darker than ever. He didn't bother covering his freckles, either.

Or was it-

_"It sucks to be insecure, doesn't it?"_

He sighed before walking even quicker. He avoided the people's stares.

He didn't know why it made him anxious. He grew up with people watching his every move, how was this any different?

The heir heard someone laugh, he automatically assumed they were laughing at him.

Walking any faster would be running, and that would be suspicious.

_"I should just wear my usual clothes next time."_

_"Even if I feel confident in these."_

He took out his phone, and since the boy was rich, he had the oh so popular airpods.

Putting one into his ear, he listened to a song by the name of "my strange addiction" before putting his hands and phone into his pockets.

Finally arriving at his destination, he knocked on the door of Makoto's home.

A greenish brownish haired girl opened the door, who he recognized as Komaru. The one who ate like a demon, right?

"Makoto! Your boyfriend is here!"

Byakuya's face flushed red, but he didn't bother denying what she said. He wished it were true, anyways.

"Sweet!" the brunette he loved ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Kuya!"

"Hello, Makoto,"

"...woah,"

"What?" the heir asked, as they walked to Makoto's room. Komaru had closed the door for them.

"You look.."

"I know, embarrassing. I didn't bother changing, my apologies."

"Nono! That's not it at all! You look cute!"

"Cute..? Don't use such words to refer to me."

"But it's true! You're adorable, y'know!"

"Makotooo.." the blonde whined, he sat onto the boy's bed before covering his face with his hands.

That's something the lucky student had never seen him do before.

"Byakuyaaa," he smiled, taking the taller boy's hands off his own face. "you didn't put on makeup today, either,"

"I didn't." his cold, icy blue eyes looked away.

"I don't see why you wear it in the first place. Your freckles are really pretty!"

"They aren't 'pretty', they are unprofessional."

"Says who?"

"My father. He doesn't like this outfit, either-"

"What? Why?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "-he thinks they're unprofessional. Childish, even."

"Well, you don't have to care about what he says! I think they're pretty cool! You're cool in general!"

His face had heat up even more, but he didn't respond.

"Do you not agree?"

The heir avoided the question, and instead asked one himself. "Did you invite me here for any reason in particular?"

"You asked to come here,"

"You asked to come over to my place. I only asked to come here for sa- since my father was home,"

"Oh, yeah, about that.." Makoto frowned, his happy mood had suddenly dropped.

"Is something wrong, Makoto?"

"No, it's nothing. I mean it was my choice anyways.."

"Your choice? Did something happen?"

"Yeah.. me and Sayaka- we aren't.. we aren't together anymore."


	12. chapter eleven

"Already? What happened?" Byakuya was surprised that the two had already separated. It had only been three weeks, which, really isn't a lot.

"She started getting more aggressive towards me. She acted like she owned me and didn't ever let me talk with you. She said I had to keep quiet though, and pretend like we were the perfect couple."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry, Makoto."

The brunette rested his head onto his friend's shoulder. "Yeah. She started drinking a bit too."

"Drinking? As in alcohol drinking?"

"Mhm,"

"She's younger than both of us, that.. really isn't safe. And if I'm being honest, I don't really like her, but that habit of hers needs to stop."

"I'm scared that without me she's going to end up getting really hurt. I have trouble telling the difference between romantic and platonic feelings, and I realized too late."

Without warning, Makoto grabbed onto Byakuya's arm.

"What if I did the wrong thing?"

"You didn't."

"A-Are you sure?"

The blonde head a small sniffle, and turned to see Makoto.

The shorter boy looked tired, not as tired as him, but still tired. His eyes were glossy and his cheeks were puffy.

Byakuya gently removed the boy's hands from his arm and gave him a hug.

Makoto was obviously surprised by the gesture, but quickly hugged back. He also burst into tears, which, wasn't the first time he had done that.

"I'm s-sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for,"

"No I-I.. I wet your sh-shirt.."

"I don't care about the shirt. I care about you."

The brunette went silent for a bit.

Had he realized something?

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah.." the lucky student still held onto Byakuya tightly. It didn't seem like he was gonna let go any time soon.

"Are you going to let go, Makoto?"

"Mmmm.. no...."

"I thought so," the heir was kinda uncomfortable due to the way he was sitting. "Move a bit,"

"But I don't wanna let go.."

"You can hold on again, just move so I can be more comfortable,"

"Okaaay.."

Makoto shifted slightly, and Byakuya was able to move. He laid against the bedframe and pat the spot next to him, signaling for the shorter boy to sit next to him.

The brunette attached himself to the other's arm immediately before laying his head on his shoulder, too.

A few minutes of a comfortable silence passed by before Byakuya spoke up. "What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we just going to sit here?"

"Oh! Uhh, we can play like.. a video game or something,"

"A video game? Show me the ones you have."

Makoto groaned, "I don't wanna let go of you though!"

"You have to get up either way,"

"Hmph," he sighed, "I guess you're riiight,"

He stood up and walked towards his TV, which was in front of the bed.

"I have this one game called.. uhh," he sat on his knees and began throwing some cases that had disks in them. "Here! Slime Rancher," he held up a disk holder that had a cover with little blobs on it.

"What is it about?"

"You'll see!" the boy put the disk into the xbox one before turning on the TV. "It's really fun, I'm sure you'll love it,"

_"I also love you,"_

"Alright, I suppose I should take your word for it."

The two played Slime Rancher for a few hours. Well, it was already seven PM. So maybe a long while.

"C'mon, let's go eat! My mom made chicken nuggets!"

"Chicken nuggets..? Makoto, you're eighteen."

"And?"

"You still have your mom cook for you?"

"I can cook for myself! I actually almost have enough money for an apartment so.. I'll be doing all the cooking when I live there!"

"Hm,"

The two left the room to eat. Makoto kept talking about how he wanted to decorate his apartment, once he got one.

Komaru entered the dining room holding another girl's hand.

"Toko?" Byakuya seemed a bit disgusted.

"K-Komaru! You didn't s-say HE would be here!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, whoops? We can just take our food to my room-"

"Nghgnh! Th-This is awwwful!" the writer pulled at her braids.

"Give me a moment, we'll be out in a second,"

"What? Why?" the heir looked at Makoto, who was shoving a few dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in his pockets. Byakuya had finished his food, but the other hadn't.

"C'mon, they were supposed to go on a date today, anyways! I think it's only fair,"

"A date?"

"Yeah, Toko is my girlfriend," Komaru smiled.

"Omaru! D-Dont t-te-tell hiiim!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"J-Just dooon't!"

"It's not like he'll do anything anyways," the greenish brown haired girl sat down at the table before putting a chicken nugget in her mouth.

"S-Sti-Still!" Toko sat next to her, stealing a nugget off her partner's plate.

The lucky student left the room, with the taller blonde following.

"You know, you didn't have to do that. You hadn't finished, they could've waited."

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It's the least I can do,"

"Least you can do? You don't owe them anything. All you feel is pity for them,"

"That isn't a nice way to put it," Makoto closed the door before sitting on his bed, Byakuya did the same. "Komaru is my sister and she's helped me out a bunch. I think it's nice to pay her back," he said, before playing Sweater Weather on his phone, which connected to a small speaker.

"I suppose."

"Mhm,"

The heir looked out the window, "Inside this place is warm,"

"Outside it starts to pour," the lucky student responded, knowing it was drizzling outside. How ironic.

"Huh," Byakuya took off his over shirt before laying down. He was left in his white shirt that he wore underneath.

The brunette next to him had finished eating and laid down next to him.

Sweater Weather played in the background as the two faced each other. The LED lights were red at the moment, switching every ten minutes to a new color.

"Hey, Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard of the dance that's coming up this Friday?"

"No, why?"

"I heard about it a while ago, I thought it was pretty cool. Most of the school is gonna show up there."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?"


	13. chapter twelve

"What?" Byakuya blinked out of pure shock. He didn't expect that question at all.

"Augh- w-well- I mean if you d-don't want to then that's completely fine!- I was just hoping that-" Makoto sat up, he was a flustered mess. He was mumbling about how he didn't mind if Byakuya said no, stuttering every other word.

"Of course,"

"That's fine, I'm sorry for aski- R-Really? You will?" the brunette was obviously surprised with the response.

"I'd love to go with you." the heir smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks. He was surprised he wasn't a flustered mess, too.

"That's- that's great!" that was the happiest he had seen Makoto. "We- we get to dance and everything!"

"Mhm, we do."

"Should I go buy a cool new outfit or something? What do you think I should wear? Do I just look in the clos-"

The taller boy sat up as well, before cupping Makoto's cheeks. "I'll be fine with whatever you wear, as long as you're happy,"

The lucky student stared into his cold blue eyes-

-except they weren't cold anymore.

His eyes had a small sparkle to them, it was pretty.

Byakuya had to resist just kissing him right there and then. He had the opportunity, but was too afraid to take it.

Makoto giggled softly, putting his hands over Byakuya's. "And if I show up in pajamas? What'll you do then?"

"Then I'll dance with someone who looks like they just got out of bed,"

"Hey! I didn't say I wouldn't brush my hair or anything!"

"Do you ever even do that? Your hair is always a mess,"

"It's not a mess!" the brunette fake pouted.

"Oh, but it is,"

"Okay, fine, maybe just a litttttle bit!"

The blonde removed his hands from the other's face slowly before ruffling his hair. "You're really short, you haven't changed at all."

"I'm not short! You're just super tall! And you've changed a bunch!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, like- you're super nice and stuff!"

"Was I a terrible person before, then?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!"

"It's okay to admit it, I don't mind," Byakuya sat against the bedframe again, Makoto did the same.

"You were a little mean but you've definitely changed!"

"You can thank Chihiro and Mukuro for that,"

"The two girls you've been hanging out with?"

"Mhm. Their 'kindness' rubbed off on me,"

"Really?"

"I suppose besides you, they are the only kind people I've been around."

"Are you like.. dating any of them?"

"What? No. Gross."

The lucky student laughed at the response. "Hey, can I count your freckles?"

"What?"

"It's like.. this thing Sayaka told me she used to do with Mukuro. I know I shouldn't be thinking about her but-"

"I don't mind, do whatever you'd like."

Makoto smiled before getting super close to Byakuya.

By super close, I mean **really** close.

He was basically straddling the taller boy at this point. Both were blushing, but Byakuya was flustered.

"You have so many freckles.. they're like.. a constell- constar- a star collection thingy!"

"A constellation?"

"Yeah! Is that what they're called?"

"I believe so, yes."

The brunette cupped one of his cheeks, "You're so pretty,"

The heir's eyes darted away immediately, his face got even warmer.

"Alright, now I'll start counting!" Makoto said with a smile.

He took off the other's glasses before gently put his finger onto Byakuya's face, he began counting the many freckles the boy had.

Byakuya just gazed at the lucky student's features.

He loved the boys olive green eyes more than anything.

His hair was always a mess, but he liked it that way. It was pretty, to say the least.

He'd always scrunch up his face when he laughed. Now, that was the cutest thing the affluent progeny had ever seen.

Oh, and when he'd think, he'd do this little face. Same with when he was confused. It was adorable.

This one time, Makoto had stolen a pair of Byakuya's clothes and glasses. The shorter boy was so precious to him.

And now that Makoto didn't have a partner, maybe he'd have a chance? The other girls who loved him all got their own partners, anyways.

Right, the other girls.

They didn't really like Byakuya at all. Except for Ibuki, she loved everyone.

But thanks to Sayaka, they each found their own lovers.

Mahiru began to date a girl named Sato.

Mikan and Ibuki began dating each other, as well as another girl named Peko. They were in a poly relationship.

Akane- Byakuya doesn't know about her. Maybe the girl had just lost interest.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized how many queers were in his school.

Sonia, an old friend of his, was dating a girl named Chiaki, and Chiaki's friend, Hajime, was dating a boy named Nagito.

He could go on. Celeste dating Kyoko, Toko dating Komaru- maybe he didn't have to hate himself for liking guys.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Makoto say, "And five hundred and seven! That's a lot of freckles!"

"You're done already?"

"Mhm! I counted all the ones on your face, I'm pretty sure!" the boy's smile was adorable.

His smile was contagious. 

"What do you think we should do now? Oh, oh! Never mind, I know!"

"What is it?"

"Stargazing! It's already like.. eight thirty, so the stars are visible, I think!"

"Alright, sure,"

Makoto turned off his LED lights before taking Byakuya by the hand outside.

The heir considered it romantic, but was sure the other considered it platonic. After all, he couldn't tell the difference.

They pointed out a few things in the sky that reminded them of each other before Byakuya had to leave.

He was able to sneak back into his room safely, but really wished he had kissed Makoto when he had the chance.


	14. chapter thirteen

It was the day of the dance.

Byakuya had alerted his father that he would be going to a school event, luckily he wasn't lashed out on.

Makoto had gotten a new outfit and everything.

The two were really excited, after all, they were both looking forward to it. This could be the best day of their lives.

Both were on their way to the school at the moment. The party was supposedly on the field, and was set up by a girl named Junko Enoshima. She was assisted by Mukuro and Ibuki.

Makoto had arrived before Byakuya. The dance started around seven pm, it was already seven thirty.

He was beginning to think the other wouldn't come. Everyone already had their partners.

Of course, the affluent progeny wasn't his _partner_ , per say, but he had asked him to come anyways.

He waited by the punch area, where not many people were at.

He pulled out his phone, waiting to see if Byakuya would send him a message or something.

A few minutes passed before a feminine figure approached him.

"Heeeey, Mako-kato!" she said, her words were slurred.

"Uhm, hi, Sayaka." the brunette mumbled, visually uncomfortable.

"How aaare you?" the singer hiccupped. She was intoxicated.

"I'm uhm, doing fine."

Sayaka got incredibly close to the boy, which was just enough to make him push her away slightly. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

"You're not allowed to be here drunk, y'know," he mumbled.

"I'm nooot though!" she held his hands.

"Don't touch me, please,"

"MMMakotoooo.." the blue haired girl hiccupped.

But she was suddenly pushed away forcefully by someone else.

"He told you not to touch him. Now scram, you filthy commoner."

"Fiiine! You're so m-meeean!" Sayaka left in a hurry.

"Are you alright, Makoto?"

The brunette looked up.

Holy shit.

Byakuya was cuter than he remembered.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Did she hurt you or anything?"

"I'm really fine, and she's just.. drunk is all. She was just being a bit touchy with me."

"Is that so? I apologize for not coming sooner, I had to walk here."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, really! It's alright,"

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?"

"Oh! Well the actual dancing doesn't start till around midnight-"

"Midnight?" the heir looked surprised. "How long are we supposed to be here?"

"The party lasts until around three in the morning.."

"Three in the morning? Why didn't you tell me about this before I bought the ticket to come here?" Byakuya pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry.."

He sighed, "It's fine, I suppose. I'm willing to stay here as long as you want."

"Really?" Makoto smiled.

"Of course, I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to dance with you."

"So.. you wanna dance with me?" he twiddled his index fingers, blushing slightly.

The taller boy became flustered after realizing what he had said. "W-Well, I do, yes.."

"That's great! Oh- and you look pretty cool too!"

"It's nothing much, really. You actually put effort into your outfit, I find that cute."

"I think I look pretty good, if I do say so myself," Makoto smiled confidently, messing with his bowtie a bit.

Two people had approached them.

"Hello!" a white haired boy said with a smile.

"Do we know you?" Byakuya asked, curious who the two were.

"Ah, I apologize.. trash like me shouldn't be talking to such ultimates!"

"Nagito, I told you, you aren't trash. And uh, hey, I don't think we've met?" a brown haired boy held out his hand to shake.

Makoto shook it gladfully, "I'm Makoto Naegi, and this is my friend, Byakuya. And you two are?"

"Hajime Hinata, this is my boyfriend, Nagito."

Nagito waved softly.

"And you two need us, why?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Are you two here as a date or anything?"

"Oh, uhm, no.. we're here as friends," the shortest boy mumbled.

Byakuya didn't respond.

Of course that's why Makoto asked him here. He didn't have romantic feelings for him, he just didn't want to be here alone because it would have been embarrassing.

Great, just _great_.

The taller brunette whispered something to his partner. "Alright, we were just wondering. I'm sorry if that was a personal question or anything,"

"It's alright! I mean, we are pretty close, and I guess it's easy to mistake us for a couple."

"Excuse me, you four! We would like to get some punch!" a blonde girl in a bun stood in front of them, there was a shorter girl with a nintendo switch behind her.

"Whoops, sorry, Sonia," Hajime and Nagito left after that.

"Hey, Byakuya, isn't that your childhood crush?" Makoto whispered.

Right. He had lied about having a crush on Sonia to seem 'normal'.

"N-"

"Hi, Sonia!" the brunette waved.

"Hello! Do I know you?"

"No, but my friend does!" he pushed the blonde haired boy slightly.

"Oh, hello, Byakuya!" Sonia poured some punch into her cup.

"Hello," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Who's your partner?"

The lucky student spoke up, "I'm not his partner or anything, I'm his best friend. And my name is Makoto!"

"Ah, my apologies! I shouldn't have assumed such a thing. Me and my lovely girlfriend, Chiaki, are off to dance for a while, care to join us?"

"Oh, well, I didn't plan to dance till later to save my energy.. but I don't mind dancing for a bit! What do you say, Byakuya?"

"Sure, I suppose."

"Sweet! C'mon, let's go!" Makoto grabbed his companion by the hand before following Sonia and Chiaki to the 'dance floor'.

The dance floor was more of a huge part of the field. There was a stage in front of it, where lights were illuminating the area. It was meant for whoever was supposed to be up there, but they wouldn't start singing until twelve.

Currently, random rap songs were playing from huge speakers. It wasn't very romantic at all.

Nonetheless, it was fun to watch Sonia and Makoto dance weirdly to the music.

"You like him, I think," Byakuya heard the girl beside him say. It was more of a mumble.

"What?"

Chiaki looked up from her device, "You like Makoto, more than a friend,"

"And what makes you think that?" he tried to keep a straight face.

"The way you look at him, it's how I looked at Sonia before I asked her out. You should ask Makoto out, I think,"

The heir sighed, there was no hiding his feelings this time. "But he obviously doesn't feel the same."

"You never know until you try,"

"I suppose you're right."

"Byakuya!" Makoto waved, he had to speak loudly since the music was louder. "Come dance with me!"

"Good luck,"

"I know I'll need it."


	15. chapter fourteen

It was getting closer to midnight.

Byakuya twirled Makoto around a few times before sitting down with him on one of the tables that was set up.

"You got tired that easily? C'mon! We were having so much fuuun!"

"It's not that I got tired, I'm saving my energy for when the clock strikes midnight."

It was currently around eleven thirty, the two spoke about what they'd do after school was over. After all, they'd have to go to college afterwards.

"Well, I dunno what I wanna be, yet,"

"I'd have to run my whole company, I wish I had a choice like you,"

"Aww, cheer up, Kuya! I'm sure that'll be awesome!"

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Can you promise me one thing though?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't leave me,"

The heir seemed confused, "Leave you? And why would I do that?"

"I was wondering if you'd get like.. get so caught up with work and stuff, to the point where you won't have time to spend with me."

"I'd use any and all my free time to be with you, Makoto."

"That's a relief,"

"Hello, hello, everybody!" a girl appeared on the stage. She had horns and a puffy dress. "I'm Ibuki Mioda and I'll be singing for you all today! I know it's not midnight yet, but that's fine! So grab a partner and slow dance to-"

The rest was inaudible, the mic seemed to be acting up.

"Oh, cool! Let's start dancing again, Byakuya!"

The blonde haired boy smiled softly before getting up. He held Makoto's hand as they walked towards the dance floor once again.

It was romantic music, which, would obviously result in the two blushing.

It was like they were back in the treehouse, except people could stare at them and question whatever was going on.

But it didn't matter to either of them.

As long as they were with each other, everything would be fine.

Right?

It was about to be twelve.

The two boys were so close together, the music in the background sounded blurry to the both of them.

Byakuya slowly leaned in, getting closer to closing the gap between their lips.

_That's when it happened._

"Hey everybody!"

Everyone looked towards the stage.

_Oh god, oh fuck._

"She isn't supposed to be up here!" Ibuki was pushed away from the microphone.

"What the fuck? Who is that?" the girl beside her, Hiyoko, said confused.

"Oh dear," Mukuro mumbled.

The crowd stared up at the stage. Since everyone was so close up, it was easy to tell that it was-

It was Sayaka.

She had a note in one of her hands, and the microphone in the other.

"Well don't just stand there you fucking idiots! Get her off the stage!" Hiyoko very obviously didn't know what to do, but yelled shit out anyways.

"There's something you all need to know!"

Byakuya still held Makoto close to him. He didn't get to kiss the boy, he just stared at the stage like everyone else.

_Until he noticed what the note in her hand was._

"Byakuya Togami is gay!"

His heart dropped.

"And he's crushing on **my** boyfriend! He's been writing love letters for months! This note right here, this is one of them!" she held up the paper for everybody to see.

Everyone turned to look at Byakuya.

"Byakuya.. is that true?" Makoto looked at him. The tone of his voice made him sound confused.

The heir immediately let go of the other's hands. He couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do.

He slowly stepped away from the brunette.

He couldn't hear what the boy was saying.

Everything was so confusing.

He ran off, hoping he'd get home.

The only thing he could actually hear before leaving, was "Byakuya- wait!"

His secret had been exposed as soon as the clock hit midnight.

He had made it to his mansion, trying to be as quiet as possible.

But to no avail.

"You came home late." his father said coldly.

"Y-Yes, I am aware. The e-event-"

The blonde boy was slapped, which left a red mark on his face.

"Do you know how much of a disappointment you are?"

"I d-do."

"I didn't raise you to like guys. I didn't raise you to be a queer."

"H-How.. how do y-you-"

Byakuya was kicked, which resulted in him falling onto the floor.

"The word goes around quickly. You should've been exiled. A disgusting whore like you should never be in charge MY company."

He decided to stand up for himself, "Me? A w-whore? You slept with multiple wome-" but it only got him kicked again.

"Do not talk back. You were a mistake."

About half an hour passed by of him being injured and yelled at. Eventually, he got up and ran to his room.

It hurt his legs to even move. His arms could barely hold anything.

But alas, he needed to protect himself.

He pushed one of his wooden closets to the door, hoping it was enough to keep his dad from coming inside.

Byakuya stood in front of it, his legs giving up on him.

He slid down, and at this point, he was sitting on the floor uncomfortably.

He pulled out his phone slowly, he had multiple messages from multiple people.

**Three new messages from an unknown number, 12:47 AM  
I'm so sorry  
I shouldn't have done that  
I didn't know what I was thinking**

**Two new messages from Sonia, 12:21 AM  
I heard what happened while at the punch stand with Chiaki  
Are you doing okay?**

**Two new messages from Mukuro, 12:20 AM  
What Sayaka did was uncalled for. I apologize for her actions.  
Are you feeling alright? You didn't look very well when you ran off.**

**New message from Kyoko, 12:15 AM  
Are you alright?**

**New message from Chihiro, 12:13 AM  
are you okay ? i saw what happened and me and mukuro want to help**

**New message from Celeste, 12:09 AM  
what the hell happened?? **

**Ten new messages from Makoto <3, 12:06 AM  
byakuya?  
are you there?**

He opened him and Makoto's messages, scrolling through them slowly. He had trouble thinking and comprehending after everything that had happened.

**byakuya please respond  
i'm not mad  
Sent at 12:11 AM**

**are you okay??  
where are you??  
Sent at 12:16 AM**

**i'm so fucking worried please  
you looked so scared when you ran off  
Sent at 12:23 AM**

**we can talk this out  
Sent at 12:37 AM**

**i'm not going to give up. please, talk to me.  
Read at 12:59 AM**

The heir had never seen or heard Makoto curse.

Was he that worried?

He suddenly heard aggressive knocking on the door.

"Open this door, right now."

Byakuya started shaking non-stop.

"You live under my roof, meaning you will listen to my rules. Open the fucking door."

He quickly sent Makoto a message.

**pleease  
pelasehelp  
[location sent]  
Sent at 1:02 AM**

His tears made it hard to type.

He threw his phone aside, hoping the other would see the message.

For now, all he had to do was try to stay alive.


	16. chapter fifteen

Makoto had seen the message immediately.

**what's going on?? are you okay??  
i'm on my way. please stay safe for me until then  
Sent at 1:03 AM**

He had tried following Byakuya as soon as he ran off, but his car took too long to start and he wasn't able to find him.

He drove to the location he had been sent as quick as he could.

He didn't care if he was speeding.

He just wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

His car was old, and it had a radio. It was currently on.

The brunette listened as the guy on the radio talked about Byakuya being outed.

He was absolutely pissed at Sayaka.

Sure, he was confused about his own sexuality, but he understood how terrified Byakuya was.

Why did the news get out so quickly?

How did it get it so quickly?

He sighed before parking at the back of the mansion.

He didn't know what to do after that.

**which room are you in?  
Read at 1:17 AM**

**frouth floro ont he veryy right  
pleasehurry  
i[ms cared  
Read at 1:18 AM**

**i'm trying my best, i'm almost there  
Read at 1:21 AM**

Makoto was outside of what he believed to be Byakuya's room. He threw a rock at the window, hoping the other would see it.

The window opened slowly, and a blonde haired boy peeked out.

His face was bruised, he was bloody too.

The lucky student waved, "I'm down here!" he shout whispered, "How are you going to get down?-"

The other boy had suddenly jumped out of the window, and landed on his feet. He then collapsed into Makoto's arms.

"Why did you do that? That was so unsafe! What happened to you? Ar-"

"We n-need to go- now,"

"Can you walk?"

"I can, for a f-few minutes," Byakuya coughed.

"Alright. My car isn't too far,"

Not so long passed before Makoto helped the heir into his car.

"Where are we supposed to go? My parents' place?"

"Is there really anywhere else we can g-go?"

"No.. let's just go then," he began driving again.

"Why a-are you going so fast? I can't dr-drive but even I know this is too fast!"

"Because you need to be treated as soon as possible."

Byakuya didn't respond after that.

The car ride was silent, but Makoto had so many questions he wanted to ask.

_"What happened?"_

_"Who hurt you?"_

_"How did this happen?"_

_"Is what Sayaka said true?"_

_"Do you feel the same way I do?"_

They had arrived at the lucky student's home. His parents were asleep, and Komaru was nowhere to be seen. Probably at Toko's place.

"Let me help you out,"

"B-But-"

"Byakuya."

The heir sighed before obliging, and letting himself be helped.

Makoto walked him inside his house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He turned on the LED lights, trying to avoid making a blinding light that would wake his parents up. The lights were a magenta color.

He sat the other boy down on his bed before grabbing his first aid kit from the restroom.

"I need you to take off your shirt,"

"Wh-What?"

"You were obviously hurt really badly, and I want to help as best as I can."

The blonde haired boy sighed, before taking off his shirt carefully.

"Oh dear god, that's.."

"Bad? I know. About eighteen years of scars and bruises."

"Jeez.." the brunette mumbled, beginning to patch up as many open wounds as he could. "Can you tell me what happened while I bandage your arms?"

"I tripped."

"Byakuya."

"I tripped really hard,"

"Right now is not the time for lies."

"I was beaten,"

Makoto gasped, "By who? And why?"

"My father was disappointed in me for liking guys and loving you. He believed I was unworthy of ruling his company. And that ended up in me looking like this."

"What? That's no reason to hurt you!"

"Is it, really, Makoto? I wouldn't say he's wrong, after all, I should have been the first exiled."

"Exiled? What.. what are you talking about?"

"Right, you don't know. My apologies."

"No, no, tell me! I need to know everything that's been going on, so I know how to help."

And so, Byakuya did just that.

He explained what happened with his siblings, his mother, everything.

"Holy.."

"That was a lot I just dropped on you, wasn't it?"

"I'm so sorry for not noticing earlier."

"What?"

"The signs- you showed signs of being injured at home.. and I.. I just didn't notice.."

"It's alright, really,"

"But it's not! I should've been by your side like a real friend.."

"Makoto,"

"I'm such a bad friend. God, I'm oblivious. And fucking stupid too."

"Don't say that about yourself."

"But I-"

Byakuya interrupted him with a kiss.

"Wh-Wha-"

He held Makoto's hands in his own, "Look, you aren't a bad friend. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you're helping me right now."

"Y-You-"

"I kissed you, yes. You already know what Sayaka said was true, I do have feelings for you."

"O-Oh-"

"Yeah. I apologize."

"N-No! Don't apologize! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"It isn't? It doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not! I mean.. it's an honor to be the one you love.."

"Honor?"

"I love you so much, you don't even know! A-And- I know this isn't the best place to confess.. since you just told me you've been through hell and back.. but you deserve to know!"

"You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not! I just didn't realize until recently. I was so oblivious to my own feelings.. too busy trying to think I was straight. But I'm not, and I'm in love with you!"

Byakuya smiled before being kissed on the cheek, "Makoto, would you be my.. my uhm.."

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Byakuya."

A few minutes had passed by. Makoto had given his new partner clothes that were too big him, and had also bandaged up his legs.

The two laid in bed together, holding each other tight. The LED lights had been turned off.

"Goodnight, Kuya," the shorter boy yawned. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Goodnight."


	17. chapter sixteen

Makoto had told his parents about what had been going on.

They had allowed Byakuya to stay for as long as he pleased, but the lucky student assured them that he'd be getting an apartment soon, where the two would live together.

They had also gone shopping to buy Byakuya new clothes, since everything he had ever owned was at the mansion, where he wouldn't be going to in years.

The upcoming Monday, everything was overwhelmingly awkward.

People were asking the couple questions left and right, questions like if they had gotten together, why Byakuya was covered in bandages head to toe, and many more.

They avoided personal questions, but didn't mind people knowing they were a couple.

After all, Byakuya wasn't ashamed of liking guys anymore.

Sayaka hadn't shown up to school, though, apparently.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

During lunch, the singer had appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere.

She approached Byakuya, everyone around stared, speculating that some new drama would stir up.

They whispered to each other, waiting for the fight to happen.

A fight that never came.

Sayaka hugged him, teary eyed and voice strained, she mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

"What?" the heir asked awkwardly, slowly beginning to hug her back.

"I shouldn't have said what I said. I didn't know it'd put you in d-danger! I just.. I was so jealous.. I wanted someone to l-love me the way Makoto loved you. He wasn't aware of h-his own crush and I took advantage of that. It was gross of me to do, and it's fine if y-you don't accept m-"

"It's alright,"

"Wh-What?"

"I said, it's fine,"

"Really? You- you forgive me?" she let go of the blonde haired boy.

"I do, yes."

"Thank you, thank you! I hope we can be good friends in the future, then!"

"I hope so, too,"

"I'll see you around then!" Sayaka said, with a smile.

"See you,"

"Wait- before I go."

"Hm?"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Take care of Makoto for me, okay? He loves you a lot, don't break his heart or I _will_ break you. He deserves whoever will make him happy."

"Okay," he wasn't intimidated by her, but nonetheless, agreed.

"Thank you, then," she waved before leaving.

A certain two girls stood around them, listening to their conversation.

"Look, Mukuro, you finally have a chance with Sayaka!"

"C-Chihiro!-"

"C'mon, we both know you like her," the programmer giggled softly.

The soldier next to her smiled, "I suppose you are correct."

"She wants someone to love her, aaand-" Chihiro poked Mukuro, "she wants you!"

"You're too sweet."

"It's true! Remember when Byakuya had been sent to the nurse's office?"

"I do,"

"The way she looked at you, when he had left with Makoto, didn't you notice it?"

The short haired girl thought for a moment, before realizing it.

Similar to Makoto, Sayaka wasn't aware of her own feelings.

Similar to Makoto, she had a shine in her eye whenever talking to the one she loved.

_Meaning Mukuro was the one she loved._

"I realize that now, yes," she said, a blush on her cheeks.

"Just wait a bit so she says yes when you ask her out!" Chihiro cheered. "I'm sure everyone else would love to help,"

"They would?"

"Mhm! Now, c'mon, let's go!" the shorter girl held the other's hand, bringing her to a small group where their friends were.

Mukuro blushed at the certain contact, but followed her anyways.

"So, Sayaka apologized to you?" Makoto asked his partner.

"Yes, she did."

"Was she being honest about it?"

"I think so,"

Sonia had joined in their conversation, being a part of a new friend group. "That's great!"

"Yeah, that's good, I think.. maybe she can be friends with all of us. She doesn't seem like a bad person," Chiaki added, she was also a part of it.

"And if she ever does something wrong, I will not hesitate to fight her," Celeste said, confidently. Her and her girlfriend were once again part of the group.

"Hey, guys!" Chihiro came over, with a smile on her face.

"Uhm, may I ask you all something?" the soldier besides her mumbled.

"Go ahead!" Makoto responded with a smile.

"Could you all maybe help me date Sayaka? I.. I have had feelings for her for the longest time, and-"

"Of course we'll help!" Sonia clasped her hands together.

"I don't mind helping," the gamer yawned softly.

"I'd love to help, as long as she dates someone who makes her happy." Byakuya pushed up his glasses.

"You're not mad at her?" the detective of the group asked.

"I know why she did what she did, and I'm willing to help."

"If Byakuya's gonna help, then I will too!"

"Me and Kyoko would be happy to help." the gambler smiled.

"Yay!" Chihiro smiled.

"So.. in our group, almost everyone will have a partner, except you, Chihiro,"

"Oh, that's alright! I don't mind, after all, I have awesome people to spend time with,"

At this point, everyone in the group knew she was trans. She trusted them all dearly.

So, their group consisted in a princess, a gamer, a soldier, a programmer, a gambler, a detective, a rich kid, and a kid who got lucky.

Later that day, Makoto and Byakuya were ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Chihiro likes Mukuro?"

"Well, that's up to debate. It depends the way you look it at."

"What if a whole like.. love triangle happens, and it tears us all apart?"

"That won't happen, dear,"

"Are you sure?" the brunette held his partner closer to him, it was comforting to be in the taller boy's arms.

"I'm sure," the heir kissed his boyfriend's forehead, "even if it did, I'm sure it'd work itself out fine."

"Alright.. I'm just kinda nervous, y'know?" the shorter boy sighed, "But you're probably right.. anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Great, I'm with the love of my life,"

"I mean physically!" Makoto blushed.

"A bit sore, but I'm sure it'll go away tomorrow."

"What about your scars? The bruises?"

"While the scars will probably be visible for the rest of my life, I'm sure the bruises will go away sooner or later."

"Oh," the lucky student snuggled closer to his lover, "I'm still sorry I didn't notice the signs earlier."

"Makoto, sweetheart, it's fine. Really. I'm here with you now, and that's what matters."

"Alright.." he yawned, "Goodnight, Byakuya, I love you."

"Goodnight, love you too."


	18. epilogue

And so, a few years passed by.

Makoto and Byakuya had moved into an apartment, Makoto worked at a nearby flower shop with his partner.

Mukuro and Sayaka began dating, Sayaka had become a part of their friend group.

A certain swimmer and her body builder girlfriend had joined as well.

Sonia had invited Nagito and Hajime to come to their small group, to which they agreed happily.

Celeste and Kyoko had gotten married, the whole friend group showed up to their wedding.

And on Makoto and Byakuya's three year anniversary, Byakuya had proposed.

Of course, the other had accepted.

Their wedding was wonderful, Chiaki had caught the bouquet that was tossed.

Which, she smiled to, since she and Sonia had been dating for a while. She would love to be wedded to the princess.

Chihiro had been the flower girl, she was happy to be there.

Overall, their relationship was a happy one.

After all, they had their friends by their side, and each other, too.

They'd love each other forever.

At least, that's what would've happened, if Makoto weren't too late.

When he went to find Byakuya after he ran off from the party, he found the poor boy bloody and bruised on the floor of his own room. He wasn't breathing.

He couldn't forget how much he loved the heir. He constantly imagined the two together as a coping method, knowing it was unhealthy.

Makoto would never get over how Byakuya died without knowing he was cared for.

_Without knowing he was loved._

**_Who knew a love letter would be your very demise?_**


End file.
